Sonic exe Through the Eyes of the Characters
by sonicfan7895
Summary: There is a malevolent force, stuck inside a DVD, and it is said that anyone who plays it will DIE. The title of the disc is simply written as "SONIC.EXE". People have received the disc, and most were Sonic fans. They all died. Now the disc remains, and this story focuses on the experiences that the characters in the game have. YOU CAN'T RUN, I AM GOD.
1. Through the Eyes of the Characters

_** – THROUGH THE EYES OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**As recreated by the evil hands of "MY5TCrimson" of **_

_**Written by sonicfan7895**_

_**FOREWORD:**_

_**I'm not going to lie, this creepy pasta is by far one of the scariest I've ever seen. Just the thought of Sonic being like he has been created by the user above, makes me shit my pants. Even though I don't want to play it, I still look around me and listen very carefully to make sure he isn't around anywhere. I'm dead serious, man! That shit is scary! Anyways, I'm writing this as if it were coming through the characters in the game, other than . So, yeah. Enjoy, and please... I'm begging you! Don't play the game, whatever you do!**_

_**MILES "TAILS" PROWER:**_

_**The first thing I had seen was I was in an area called "Green Hill", but problem was, I didn't see any sign of hills, or Sonic for that matter. He, sometime ago, told me that Green Hill was the first place he encountered Dr. Robotnik. Anyway, I started running after staring around for a little bit. I kept running, until I saw the tattered and beaten corpses of the woodland creatures that Sonic had set out to save from the clutches of Robotnik. I saw birds torn in half, squirrels hanging from the trees, with their guts acting as a noose, and their eyeballs gouged out. It was a truly horrific sight to see, for any resident of Mobius to see! I kept running, with tears in my eyes, and worry not only for myself, but for any of the other woodland creatures who might've suffered the same fate as the creatures who died. I wonder who could've done this terrible crime spree! I stopped in my tracks, because there was someone standing in my way. To my relief, it was Sonic! I had a smile on my face, and I called him. But he just stood there idly, with his eyes shut and his arms crossed. I started to get closer to him, and called him louder, and closer, and closer. And when I was but mere inches away from my awesome role model, he opened his eyes, and what I saw was the worst thing any fox could ever see; black sclera, and glowing red pupils. I started to cry, because it was so terrifying, and when I opened my eyes a couple of seconds later, I found myself on Angel Island, Knuckles' homeland. I heard a terrifying laugh, and the last place I looked was behind me, and I saw that terrifying Sonic figure. Who or what got into Sonic? I was so scared, I didn't want to get caught by him, and so I started running. I kept running, but no matter what, he kept gaining on me, and when he got me, I started crying for no apparent reason! Then while crying, out of nowhere, the Sonic figure appeared, and lunged at me with full force. I had lost to his so-called "game". The last thing I heard him say was, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" I saw my body as my soul dragged out of my body; my fur had turned black, my eyes had turned black and red, and they were bleeding. As if coming from two different dimensions, the Sonic figure dragged me to Hell, never to be seen or heard from again. My body belonged to that horrible depiction of Sonic's insane side.**_

_**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA:**_

_**The first thing I heard was Sonic's voice, and this absolutely creepy laugh. He said, "YOU CAN'T RUN." What the hell is he supposed to mean by that? Well, anyway. I found myself in a place Sonic described as the "Scrap Brain" zone, where Sonic defeated that manipulator Robotnik, and dragged him to a brand new area, where he built the Death Egg. Anyway, I thought there was nothing more to do than run. I felt queasy for a little bit, but I pressed on. Pretty soon, the backdrop and the platform beneath me started having splats of blood every which way available. I felt very unnerved, but I pressed further on. I was startled and stopped dead in my tracks, by Sonic, but he was very different. His eyes were black, while his pupils were a glowing red demonic color. His eyes were bleeding, and he had a maniacal grin that stretched all the way up the sides of his face. His teeth were very sharp looking fangs, that terrified me so. He yelled as if trying to scare me, "FOUND YOU!" Within a matter of few seconds, Sonic was gone, but something was pulling me towards something. I sensed the malevolent force of Sonic behind me, and I realized that he's pulling me in! So I started running toward him, with rage and a fist full of hate. The faker suddenly teleported away, and behind me again, so I kept at it him for many, many tries; trying to get answers out of him, but he was just too fast, so I started crying for no apparent reason. Behind me, the Sonic figure had lunged at me. I had lost to his "game". As my soul dragged from my body, I saw him and my body. My eyes had turned black and my pupils had turned red. My body had turned a gray, dull red. My eyes had started bleeding, as well as my dreadlocks. But as if going into another dimension, he dragged my soul to Hell, with me never to be seen or heard from again. The last thing I heard from this Sonic figure was, "SO MANY SOULS TO PLAY WITH, SO LITTLE TIME. WOULD YOU AGREE?"**_

_**DR. IVO ROBOTNIK:**_

_**This area was one to see to believe. It was a castle area to which neither Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or I have ever seen! Haha! Perfect for a new laboratory! Time to see where I can establish! I started running, and there came stairs, that seemed to stretch on forever. Paying attention to what's around me, I saw that the backdrop turned a darker red, and the orange flames turned a very eerie blue, as if there's a paranormal entity controlling everything here. Anyways, I pressed on, my maniacal mind racing with thoughts of new inventions, and ways to destroy Sonic! Haha! Just the thought of destroying Sonic made me forget the staircase that was coming closer. I stopped with the cliché cartoon screech. Now THIS staircase seemed to stretch on for miles. I started running down it, still paying attention to everything around me. I started feeling under the weather, as my gut told me not press on any further. I ignored my gut, and when I reached the bottom of the staircase, this terrifyingly loud and creepy laugh broke out, and the backdrop turned a very dark red. Blood splatters had shown on the wall to my left, and the flames on the torches had turned unnaturally black. I kept running, as I was horrified at what I was seeing. I was stopped dead in my tracks, by my arch-nemesis, Sonic. Except he was absolutely demonic looking. His eyes were a deathly black, while his pupils were the glowing red pupils of a demon. His grin was terrifyingly hyper-realistic, as his fangs (I didn't know hedgehogs could have fangs!) were yellow, and his eyes were bleeding. Yes, I believe you heard me right, bleeding. His smile was absolutely maniacal, and stretched all the way up the sides of his muzzle. The creature lunged at me with full force, and I had lost to one of his "games". As I saw the last of my body, it had turned dull grey, my glasses broken, blood dripping from them, and my perfectly brown mustache had dropped, and turned a light black. But suddenly, as if coming from two dimensions at the exact same time, he dragged my soul, all the way down to the depths of Hell. The last things I heard him say were, "I AM GOD," and "READY FOR ROUND 2?"**_


	2. Through the Eyes of Sonic exe

_** SONIC. EXE– THROUGH THE EYES OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**Originally created by MrJCHyena of YouTube, game created by MY5TCrimson of YouTube**_

_**Written by sonicfan7895**_

_**FOREWORD:**_

_**Okay, I didn't really expect that first part to be that popular. It was just something to pass the time after I got my homework done! XD But I'm glad to have made it, because I'm so happy; and that's what writers set out to do: to make people happy in the form of reading. So, to pass the time even more, I'm extending the saga, and I'm going to be telling the experiences as if from the pitch-black eyes of . Those black holes with the star in the middle are going to be telling the most terrifying story ever, all for your entertainment. So, enjoy! NOTE: I couldn't wait, so screw the reviews for this one. If you have anymore ideas, review this and the last one, so I can get an idea of what you guys want me to do.  
**_

_**PART II: Through the Eyes of Sonic . exe  
**_

_**MILES "TAILS" PROWER:**_

_**Ahh yes... That cute little fox. He'll definitely be fun to torment! Time to keep a poker face, and murder some helpless animals, in order to make a proper setting for him! So I did just that; hanging some squirrels from their guts, which are acting as if they were nooses, ripping birds in half, ripping out bird hearts, the whole nine yards. Hehe, he can't run now. He'll be glued not only to me, but also the piles of dead animals that I leave lying about. Hell, just to make it even scarier, I'll leave some dead animals lying suspended in the air, to add more to the fear factor. Their blood tasted so good, but Tails' will taste even better! Okay, this seems good enough. Time to send Tails over here, and scare the living wits out of him. I teleported him here, and he started his trek after staring around the landscape for a little while. Apparently my alter ego had been here once before, but Tails hadn't. Who cares? I get to eat... After seeing all the piles of dead animals about, he saw me, and he called out to Sonic, and he thought Sonic wasn't responded, and so he inched closer. Come on, closer... closer... Before he could touch me, I opened my eyes, and let him get a good look before teleporting him to a fiery inferno, which was originally Angel Island; it was the echidna's homeland, and where he protected that wretched Master Emerald that he protects with his life. Before he landed, I began this little game with me speaking to him. "HELLO. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" The fox landed on Angel Island, and was crying like a little baby. Just what I want to hear. As if scaring him more, I laughed my signature maniacal laugh, and as soon as he turned around, I started flying towards him, playing my little game of hide and seek. It was easy to seek him out, because the entire time, he was crying his eyes out! Well, soon he's going to cry my nourishment when I catch him. He tripped over himself, and he started crying again. After 15 seconds, I reappeared, and lunged right at him! Then I witnessed his epic transformation; his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red. His once orange fur had turned a midnight black, and his eyes started bleeding. As if seeing double, I had jumped up and dragged his soul down to Hell, so that I may play with him. FOREVER. The last thing I said to him was, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?"**_

_**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA:**_

_**Time for the wretched echidna to die this time. Before he landed in the area my alter ego describes as the "Scrap Brain" zone, I started by saying, "YOU CAN'T RUN," to intimidate him. It turns out I did, because as soon as he landed, he heard me saying it. The he started running, and immediately afterwards, started feeling sick to his tender, juicy stomach. Mmmmmmmm... Just to fuck around with him, I splattered random blots of blood every which way. Then, he looked around, noticing all the blots of blood, and started feeling really sick. But he pressed on to his impending doom. I decided that this was boring, and I want this to end. So I teleported right in front of him, and yelled, "FOUND YOU!" After a few seconds of staring right into my eyes, I teleported out of his sight in a plume of black smoke, and started pulling him from behind. As if right away, he noticed, and so he attempted to punch me, as if thinking it would do him good; resistance was futile. As he attempted to punch, I teleported away from him, and started sucking him in from the opposite direction. He seemed to catch on to the pattern pretty quickly, but I kept at it. With him mad, and landing no punches on me, the echidna was quick to give up, and started kneeling to cry. I've heard many an echidna cry, but never like this. I was loving it; but all things need to end, and so while behind him again, I lunged at him and I witnessed his transformation. His fur turned a gray red as his pupils turned red and his eyes turned black. Blood started to profusely drip from not only his eyeballs, but near the tip of his dreadlocks, and he fell over. The last thing I said before jumping and dragging his soul was, "SO MANY SOULS TO PLAY WITH, SO LITTLE TIME. WOULD YOU AGREE?" Now I have yet another plaything to accompany me in my carnival of hell...**_

_**DR. IVO ROBOTNIK:**_

_**The poor doctor did nothing to me to cause him this end, but he'll die anyway. Why? Because I'm alone, and I need new things to play with; FOREVER. The doctor landed himself in a castle area from which my alter ego, the fox, the echidna, nor the doctor had ever seen before. The Doctor seized this opportunity to find a place to establish a new laboratory. And I was seeing all of the thoughts of him destroying Sonic once and for all. He's my eternal plaything; I won't let him have it. So I let him run down the hallway, and down the first flight of stairs. When he arrived, I changed the scenery a little bit; I changed the backdrop to a little bit of a darker red, making the blood stains appear more visible, and I changed the flames to a very hot, light-blue color. Almost like mine and my alter ego's. Anyway, he was starting to get scared as he pressed forward to his demise. He arrived at the last flight of stairs, and started to stop. He looked at it a little bit, and he thought it seemed to stretch on for miles. Yeah, when you're this lonely in this dimension, everything does seem to stretch on for miles. When he arrived at the bottom of the last flight, I changed the scenery even more; I changed the backdrop to an even darker red, so that the blood on the backdrop was totally visible, and I changed the flames on the torches to an unnatural black, as the doctor described it. He took the words right out of my mouth. And for that, he's going to pay even more; this was the last straw. Halfway down the hallway, I teleported in front of him, and I gave the most maniacal grin, as I showcased my horror that everyone fears. Including you readers right there. I stood right there showcasing my evil grin, and the evil side of the doctor's arch-nemesis. Then, my smile was getting a bit stiff, so I ended with a quick lunge towards him, which ended his mortal life. I saw his skin turning a dark grey, his glasses breaking, and blood dripping from them. Not only those things, but also his "perfect" mustache drooping, and turning a light black. His soul started exiting his limp body, then almost out of instinct, I jumped and dragged his soul to hell, to add to my collection of playthings. The last things I said to not only the Doctor, but all three; the fox, the echidna and him, "I AM GOD," and, "READY FOR ROUND 2?"**_


	3. Through My Eyes

_**SONIC . EXE – THROUGH THE EYES OF CHARACTERS**_

_**Creepypasta originally created by MrJCHyena of YouTube, video game adaptation created by MY5TCrimson of YouTube**_

_**Written by sonicfan7895 (Hollis Pierman)**_

_**FOREWORD:**_

_**Okay, so due to the increasing views of this story, I thought I'd take a different alley, and do an addition through my eyes. Yep, through my eyes, the experience of the creepypasta is going to be told! This is basically my version of the story told on .com. So, I know it might not be as epic as the last two installments, but it'll still epic nonetheless. Also, I know the creator of the game is going to fix the slide glitch in the Knuckles stage, but I thought I'd give a mention of it in the story itself. So, audience of , enjoy yourselves!**_

_**THROUGH MY EYES:**_

_**One day, I was sitting in my room, playing Sonic 3 & Knuckles, which was on the game disc of Sonic Mega Collection for the Gamecube. I really liked the edition of the Super Emeralds, and the variety of levels that were included. It all ended when the mailman had dropped the mail as usual, and left to continue his route. I went to grab the mail, and in it was a movie from Netflix, a couple of magazine offers for our landlord, and the two most mysterious things out of the bunch: a DVD, and a note from my best friend, whom we'll call Ben. The weirdest thing about the note was Ben's handwriting; it looked sloppy, and rushed, like he didn't have time to write it. From what I can read, this is what he wrote,**_

_Hollis,_

_Please, you gotta help me! Get rid of this disc; it's the only thing that he wants! That disc contains his game, a sick, twisted game! Please, destroy it quickly, and you'll kill him! But you gotta do it fast, before he gets you! I'm already done for, so save yourself... please..._

_Ben_

_**Well, that was the most interesting letter I've received from anyone so far, but how can a game be bad? I read the black labeling on the marker, which was obviously not Ben's handwriting, which meant that he got it from another source, like a pawn shop, or eBay. Maybe it was off of his granddad's will... Oh well. I had read of this creepypasta online, and played the game without the CD, so I know what to expect. It had read " " in the black marker. Oh? There's another paper that I didn't notice. This time, it was clearer, more formal handwriting. This is what it said:**_

**To whom it may concern,**

**Thank you for playing the game by downloading it from the internet, and I know you got a real kick out of it, but here's the real-"**

_**It cut off right there. Well, two interesting letters in a single day, no in a single minute! Well, I don't know what to expect now; either it's a more powerful edition, and it will bring a larger scale of creepiness, or maybe it won't and it's just a dud... right? Boy I sure was wrong about that... So I hooked up my USB DVD drive to my computer, inserted the CD, and extracted it to my desktop. I double-clicked the icon that showed a ring from all the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games, and booted the game. The first thing that popped up was the title sequence from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, but it looked hacked, because it was much slower than the original. This is interesting... What was even more interesting was after the title screen music, there was a split-second frame that showed an image that's terrifying to some communities. This is what I saw from the image: the waters below were blood-red, the sky was darkened substantially, and the emblem was rusty and being ruined. The thing that creeped me mostly was Sonic. His eyes were as dark as a black hole, while there were two glowing red dots staring directly into mine, before the save select screen from Sonic 3 and Sonic 3 and Knuckles popped up on-screen. That creeped me out, because the title sequence was Sonic 1. But this was the save select screen from Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Weird... Anyway, when I saw the selections available, there was Tails, Knuckles, and surprisingly, Dr. Robotnik. Goofy game I'm playing here... That's because it's a hacked game! Yup. The backdrop for the data select screen was red and cloudy, as if it was like Mars going dark. I was getting unnerved at what was going on, but shaking the nervousness off, I pressed the ENTER key, and picked Tails, which was the only one I could play for now. As soon as I pressed the key, the game screen froze for a little while, and then this pixelated laugh followed, like it was from Kefka of Final Fantasy. Then the screen cut to black. After a few seconds more, the level indicator showed up at the beginning, except the shape behind the level title was a slight tint of red, and the level title was called "HILL ACT 1". Weird. The level title vanished, and the game finally began. What showed up first was Tails in the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1. So, I pressed the right arrow key to move Tails to the right. This version apparently doesn't have the glitch; the glitch is if you hold a directional key directly after another, you see a character slide across the land. At least, the glitch doesn't work in this stage. Anyway, I made Tails run right, while this piano track in reverse played. As he kept running, I noticed there were absolutely no obstacles standing in his way; no enemies, or obstructions to see for miles. Except for one thing I saw: animals lying dead on the ground. Squirrels hanging from their entrails, which are acting like nooses, and their eyes gouged out. Black birds, whose eyes are bleeding, lying motionless on the ground. Rabbits completely torn apart limb from limb. It was a horrible sight to see, for anyone who was lucky enough to not receive this disc in their mailbox; but it's only a matter of time before it reaches everyone's mailboxes... Anyway, it looked like this for the next 15 seconds of running; the sight of all these dead animals was unnerving enough, without the music coming to a complete stop later on... Soon there was nothing to see for 5 seconds more of running; until Tails stopped. He was happy to see someone familiar looking across the screen: Sonic. Tails couldn't get his attention so he started inching closer. The most powerful sense of dread has hit me; more powerful than getting scared from SCP-087 and Containment Breach... Faint static was heard as Tails started moving closer, and it only got louder the closer he got to Sonic. When the static got as loud as stereo headphones could let it go, which sounded like loud screeching, and Tails was within touching distance from Sonic, and his eyes opened. Those black eyeballs, with piercing, glowing dots, stood staring at Tails, but only for a split-second, as the screen cut to black. After about 6-7 seconds, some text appeared on-screen. It said, "HELLO. WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" What was that supposed to mean? Anyway, another level title appeared, and this time it said "HIDE AND SEEK". Oh, so the level is a game of hide-and-seek? Well, this time the level was Angel Island, but everything was on fire! Tails looked really scared, to the point of crying! Tails' sprite went so far as to fly up to the screen, and tell me, ME, to get him the hell out of there! What the hell? A game character isn't supposed to break the fourth wall like this! Pretty soon, he flew back onto the level, and I unwillingly held down the right arrow key as I made him run down the endless stretch of Angel Island. Pretty soon, the Kefka laugh was accompanied by flashes of Sonic, with those piercing black and red eyes, and a maniacal grin! He soon was—flying—towards the poor fox, as he chased down the fox kept running as fast as he could! But Sonic moved just a little bit faster than the screen, allowing him to catch up to the fox, and when he was within touching distance of Tails, he was gone like that! And Tails stood around and started crying; he and I were getting absolutely terrified. After 15 or so seconds, Sonic appeared, eyes bleeding, taking a stance, as if he was going to strike at Tails, and sporting a maniacal grin, that stretched up to the sides of his face. He lunged at the fox, but before anything bad could happen to the fox, the screen cut to black, and this woman screaming was accompanied. Then afterwards, the Kefka laugh came again, along with some more text, this time saying, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" Then I was brought back to the data select screen again, except this time, Tails was now in the TV screen above his box. He looked awful, compared to how he looked before; his fur had turned midnight black, as did his eyes, which started bleeding. His pupils had turned blood red, and his expression was absolutely terrible, he was full of anguish, and there was nothing I could do about it... **_

_**Anyways, I ignored that contagious feeling, and picked Knuckles next, which was followed by the game freeze, and the Kefka laugh. The screen cut to black, and after a few seconds, a new level title appeared on-screen, which said, "YOU CAN'T RUN." Okay... Well, the level appeared, and it was the floor of the Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic 1, but the sky was that of the data select screen. The music was actually the Giygas battle from Earthbound, after Porky turns off the Devil's Machine, and I'm glad to say but there's comedic relief in the game; the glitch I mentioned earlier works! Immediately after pressing the left directional button, I pressed the right, and Knuckles was sliding in his standing stance! I laughed a little bit, as Knuckles' stance was him looking around, then shrugging his shoulders at me! What the hell? Knuckles' broke the fourth wall even more! Oh well, as he was still sliding while facing backwards, red static flashed on the screen for a couple of times, before suddenly, splatters of blood appeared on the floor and on the side of the platform Knuckles was standing on. Still, Knuckles slid backwards, until momentarily afterwards, Sonic appeared right in front of Knuckles, piercing eyes, and maniacal grin. Red static flashed, and a few seconds after, some odd looking text appeared, looking like this: "fOUNd yOu!" The red static appeared once again, and shortly, I was back in the game. Sonic was shrouded in what looked like black smoke that was pixelated, and I didn't know what to do, so I had Knuckles run to Sonic. He disappeared, right behind Knuckles. So I had him run in the opposite direction, and again and again. God, when is it going to stop?! He's not only driving us both, Knuckles and I, crazy, but Knuckles knelt down and started sobbing. Sonic, right behind him, lunged at Knuckles at blinding speed. The black screen along with the female screen followed, and I was once again brought back to the data select screen. This time, Knuckles was trapped in his TV screen; his eyes had gone black and his pupils turned red, much like Tails, but his fur had turned a dull-grey-red, and his dreadlocks, along with his eyes began bleeding. How and why is this happening?! I decided to stop the game, and take a nap, to try and calm myself down... It was the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life. I had the most horrible nightmare I'd every had, and it was even worse than the nightmares I had when I was littler... I was in this area of complete darkness, except for the lamp hanging high overhead. Suddenly, in flickering spots around me, I heard the actual voices of Tails and Knuckles, saying **_

"**Why did you give us to him?"**_, and _"Run for your life, while you still can! He's coming for you too!"

_**Their voices cut off, as another voice emanated from nowhere, literally. It said,**_

"_**You're plenty easy to toy with kid, just wish I could've said the same for your dearly departed friend, Ben..."**_

_**It freaked me out so much, as it echoed around me for a few seconds. Then it came, the same voice,**_

"_**There's nowhere to run now, kid. You're in MY world now, and much like Tails, Knuckles, and your friend Ben, you're going to be my plaything... for all eternity!"**_

_**The being from nowhere started laughing, and behind me, a white glove grabbed me. I quickly looked back, and I saw the blue blur himself, only with those black holes in his eye sockets, and those soul-piercing red eyeballs. With a maniacal grin and bleeding eyeballs, he lunged at me too, but then that's when I woke up screaming so loudly, it woke up my family. Yep, my family is dead too; it's inevitable... They are going to die along with me... Wait, then Ben's-oh God... This is absolutely terrible... I thought I might as well sign my death bed, so I got my computer out of sleep mode, restarted the application, and picked Robotnik. It was still pretty goofy; the concept of playing as Robotnik in a classic Sonic game (which was really a hack, which will kill you if you play it). I kinda removed the feeling after thinking about Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Yeah, you get to play as Robotnik, his alias is simply Eggman! That's all... Well, when I picked Robotnik, the Kefka laugh followed the freeze, and a new level title appeared shortly after. It said, "..." Now that's creepy... When the level only has an ellipsis as a level title. Well, it was unlike any other level from any of the classic Sonic games; it was a castle or some sort of cathedral setting, with a barely moving red curtain at the top, red flames in torches, and a few dark blood stains that were barely visible, which were on the backdrop. Robotnik's stance was pretty funny; it was just him standing with a surprised look on his face, with the teardrop on his head, as if he was clueless as to what's going on. I had him run, and the running was just like from the classic Sonic games, except this wasn't from the classic series... I had him running down a hallway, until he reached a staircase, and as soon as he reached the bottom, the environment changed slightly. The backdrop became a darker red, and the torches had an eerie light blue flame. Robotnik stopped against my will, and stood for about 5 seconds, in his standing stance. Then he was able to move again. I had him run across a shorter hallway, and a longer staircase. It felt like forever, just staring at him running down stairs, but as soon as he hit the bottom, the Kefka laugh happened, as the backdrop changed even more. The backdrop was an even darker red, and the bloodstains were more visible. What was worse was the flames; they were an unnaturally black flame, that resembled an attack from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2. Anyway, Robotnik stood and stared at me against my will for another 5 seconds, and I was able to move for the last time in the game. So, I had him running in a seemingly endless hallway, until out of nowhere, Sonic teleported in front of him, in his attacking stance, and red static appeared after the camera panned down and away from the level. After 20 or so seconds of staring at the static, I came to an image that is the worst thing I've ever seen. It was a hyper-realistic image of Sonic, with those black holes, and piercing red eyeballs, staring right into my soul; making me vulnerable to whatever was coming, and his smile was unlike anything I've ever seen. His smile was literally stretching up to the sides of his face, and his teeth were yellow, and look infected in some parts. This is it! This is the finishing line... After about 20 seconds of staring non-stop at that image, some red static flickered twice, following a distorted, maybe demonic sounding Kefka laugh on the second flicker, and a bit of text at the top of the image, that was an understatement for the game. It said, "I AM GOD." That is horrifying. The red static flickered and appeared for the last time, before cutting to black. After a couple of more seconds, one last text came up; it said, "READY FOR ROUND 2, HOLLIS?" Oh my god... I feared this was coming... Then the game over screen appeared. It showed a depiction of Tails with those black eyes, but his regular body color, decapitated, as well as Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik. Knuckles however, was hanging from his entrails, or so it seemed.**_

_**I think I get it now; this Sonic is an absolute monster! He lures you into playing his game, and when you get that CD, you know you're fucked. The minute he steps foot into your computer, into your home, you and your family are dead. He is an all-powerful, demonic entity; a hell on Earth! He's the Devil, the god of Hell! Then the computer shut itself off. My battery drained completely, and so I couldn't turn it back off for a little while. So remembering the note, I quickly ejected the CD, and proceeded to smash it once and for all. But something stopped me; something unnatural, something demonic, and something sitting on the stool behind me. Staring at me, was a Sonic plushie, smiling a wicked grin, with black holes in its eye sockets, and piercing red eyeballs. All I remember then was screaming, before I had died. Even my innocent family had died, by the hands of that wicked creature. And so here I descend to Hell, to be forever tortured by the malevolent creature known as Sonic . exe.**_


End file.
